Power of Existence
Power of Existence () is the basic essence of the world. It compises pratically every living and non-living thing, and is also needed by Crimson Denizen and Flame Haze alike. It usually is undetectable by humans unassisted and Crimson Denizen and Flame Haze are the only one who can usually see Power of Existence, which usually comes in the form of a blue flame (anime only.) The Concept Power of Existence is essentially "how something gives an impact on its surroundings", it can be found on any object, be it living or non-living; it also somewhat present on dead people or animals. This is because Power of Existence, like what its name implies, is the amount of existence something has in the world. In a Normal Human Perspective Humans are born oblivious to the concept of existence. they are born with a certain amount of Power of Existence; this amount increases or decreases depending on how influential they become. People who pass away or are killed by means other thanbeing consumed by Crimson Denizen retain a small amount of Power of Existence, which allows other people to remember them even though they are no longer living. Usually, a person who lives in a high-class society like royalty or the elite aquires a larger amount of Power of Existence because of the amount of infuence of their respective families. Meanwhile, there exists "Great Ones", people whose Power of Existence is very immense and can also be influential even when he/she does not undergo the process of becoming a Flame Haze. Status is usually a part of the criteria set by Crimson Lords who seek partners meaning royalty, rich person, etc. In the Perspective of Torches and Flame Haze Torches display the effects of losing one's existence; as a torch loses the fixed Power of Existence given to it, it loses its ability to give an impact to anyone he/she has interacted before becoming a Torch. When the "flame" inside it flickers it out, he/she disappear, as if he/she did not exist in the first place. Flame Haze, on the hand, undergo a different process; when they agree upon the contract between a Crimson Lord, the entirety of the Power of Existence that he/she possesses will be taken up by the existence of the contracting Crimson Lord instead, causing the person to lose his/her identify. Applications Artificial Existences Because of the innate ability of Power of Existence to create "something that exists" to anything that possesses it, it can allow an entity with temporary or no existence (like Rinne or artificial creatures created through other means) to live as if it was created naturally. Existence Interference Flame Haze and Crimson Denizen can interfere with another person's (mainly a torch's) existence, the one who takes over the existence is seen as that person but they have no memories of that persons life. Making the Impossible Possible Power of Existence is the main requirement for Unrestricted Spells; it goes both ways; taking Power of Existence from themselves or taking the Power of Existence of things on his/her enviroment. While it is not necassary to give away the Power of Existence to create Treasure Tools some intentionally sacrifices their own Power of Existence. Category:Terminology